The objective of the contract is to characterize the genetic basis for the expression of systemic sclerosis (Ssc). In order to accomplish this, the recurrence rate of Scleroderma within families will be established, a genome wide scan of multicase families will be performed, candidate genes will be identified, and a DNA repository (containing 800 cases and 4,600 unaffected individuals) will be established for use by other investigators. Additionally, lymphocytes from multiplex families will be frozen and stored for later establishment of cell lines to support future research.